Attack on Talk Shows
by original-jade
Summary: The cast of Attack on Titan answers your questions and more! Just what's in store for our favorite titan slayers? Tune in to find out! [M for possibilities and language]


original-jade: Hello wonderful audience!

Eren: I don't see anyone…

original-jade: THIS THING DOESN'T HAVE A LIVE AUDIENCE, BAKA!

Eren: *shrinks into couch*

Mikasa: *glares at me*

original-jade: *ignores Mikasa* Well, before I describe anything about the show, I need you all to sign these waivers.

Levi: Why the Hell do we need waivers?

original-jade: Without them, you could end up married to five shoes. Now sign the waiver! *throws paper at Levi and nicely give the rest to everyone else*

Levi: Tch. Five shoes my ass…

original-jade: And while you guys are signing that I'm gonna do the disclaimer! *runs upstairs and opens window* I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS BADASS CHARACTERS! *shuts window and trips down stairs*

Levi: Did you just call shitty glasses badass?

original-jade: I called all of you badass and that includes Hanji. MOVING ON!

some unknown voice: Oi. Don't start yet. I need to sharpen Senka.

original-jade: You can sharpen Senka later. Now get out here Vex!

Vex: *steps into room and sits next to me* Good. I can strike fear in their hearts.

original-jade: Not yet. Not until the waiver comes into play.

Vex: Damn…

Armin: Who is that o.o

original-jade: This is Vex. She helped me come up with a few things for the show. She's also the co-host!

Armin: Well then…

original-jade: ALRIGHTY THEN! TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS! This thing works in round. The rounds are Questions+Answers & Dares, Magical Music, and Bonus Choice.

Sasha: Is there any food?

Vex: It depends what happens in Bonus Choice. If you get a lot of action in the other rounds, you probably won't be as active in Bonus Choice. It's basically a round where we come up with random things for you to do.

original-jade: Stop stealing my spotlight…That pretty much sums up Bonus Choice so I guess I get to do Magical Music! Using a bunch of sticks, I get to pick from three categories, my entire iTunes library, or different playlist on my iPod. Today's category is meme songs so I won't describe the others.

Vex: Why the Hell did you decide that ahead of time?

original-jade: I DO WHAT I WANT.

Levi: Can't we just get this over with?

Vex: Fine, fine. Actually, I have an idea. Hanji, Jade, come with me. *goes to kitchen*

original-jade: Did you really just call me Jade?

Hanji: Doesn't matter! C'mon! *grabs my arm*

original-jade: LEMME GO I'M COMING!

Vex: Don't be such a brat.

original-jade: But I'm sensitive ;~;

Vex: That's my line, bitch.

Hanji: No fighting! What do you want?

Vex: Jade knows where everything is and you know a lot of stuff so I want you two to help me.

original-jade: We're turning Levi into a neko aren't we?

Vex: Yep.

Hanji: What o_0

*ten minutes later*

Mikasa: What's taking so long?

Vex: *walks back into living room* We made tea. Well, we helped Jade make it…I don't know if it's any good though…

Levi: I'll be the judge of that. *takes a cup*

original-jade: I hope it's good…*sniffs*

Vex: *leans toward Levi and whispers* Please don't make her cry. It's pretty scary…

Levi: Tch. *takes a sip, nearly gags, and swallows it after seeing Vex's glare* It's…Is that…peppermint?

original-jade: Well, I didn't have any peppermint extract…so I used an actual mint.

Levi: That's…creative…to say the least…

original-jade: Do you like it?

Levi: Um…I…*passes out*

Vex, Hanji, and original-jade: YES!

Eren: *looks in horror at the three of us* What did you DO?!

Hanji: Slight sleeping potion. It'll wear off in about fifteen minutes.

Armin: Was that necessary?

Vex: No. It'll be worth it though.

Connie: Idiots. Think about what he'll do to you.

Vex: I have Senka to protect me.

original-jade: And I have an army of genetically engineered super albino ninja llamas. Now SOMEBODY help me get Levi into the spare bedroom.

Hanji: Was the llama thing sarcasm? And why are we in your house?

original-jade: It's not really my house. It's a manifestation of my memories. This is the way it looked when I was little. *grabs Levi's arms*

Hanji: You didn't answer my question about the llamas. *grabs Levi's legs*

original-jade: That wasn't sarcasm. I literally have an army of genetically engineered super albino ninja llamas.

Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Christa, and Ymir: O_O

original-jade: Ymir! You're strong! Get over here and help! EEP! *almost knocks Levi into the wall*

Ymir: Yeah, yeah, give him here. *slings Levi over her shoulder*

Vex: Put him on the bed.

Ymir: Gotcha. *puts him down on bed*

original-jade: LET'S LET HIM SLEEP PEOPLE! BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR QUESTIONS!

*ten minutes later*

Vex: Alright, questions. Um, why are there only three questions, Jade?

original-jade: It's only the first broadcast thingy, don't judge me ;~;

Vex: Alright, alright, just don't cry! Please don't cry!

original-jade: Okey dokey. First question!

Eren: Wait a minute, what questions?

original-jade: FOR THE LOVE OF LLAMAS! The questions get submitted by fans and you have to answer them! Of course, people can ask me and Vex questions too.

Eren: Ok then…

Vex: First question—

Sasha, have you ever had fancy tuna before?

~original-jade

Haruhi: Fancy tuna…

original-jade: GAH! Haruhi, get out of my house! This isn't a meeting for the hosts! *pushes Haruhi out*

Sasha: What's fancy tuna?

Vex: It's a type of fish that people like to eat as a delicacy.

Sasha: Food…*goes to dreamland*

Ymir: So even you guys can ask questions? This doesn't sound good…

original-jade: Yes we can ask you things. Next question~ *pulls out a magical looking piece of paper*

Eren, how do you feel when Hanji experiments on you?

~Vex

Eren: I…uh…she scares me…

Hanji: Oh, come one! It's not THAT bad!

Eren: Yes it is…

Vex: You answered it. Moving on.

Eren, what is your opinion on the Tennessee Titans?

~original-jade

Eren: O_0 There are titans in Tennessee? You promised there weren't any titans here at all… *twitch twitch*

original-jade: OMG XD They aren't actual titans! It's a football team!

Eren: *twitch twitch* T-titans…

original-jade: Ummmmm…should I be worried?

Jean: Nah, I got this. *slaps Eren in the face hard*

Eren: WHAT THE HELL HORSE FACE?!

Jean: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Vex. Both of you stop. Now.

Eren and Jean: *freeze*

Vex : Good boys~*smiles for the first time*

original-jade: Oh my God…Vex smiled…

Levi: *calls from spare bedroom* What the fuck was in that tea… *comes into living room*

Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Christa: 0_o

Eren, Ymir, and Jean: PFFFFFFFFT HAHAHAHAAA

Hanji, Vex, and original-jade: IT WORKED!

Levi: What the Hell are you all staring at?

Eren: *laughs* H-Heichou…Look in *laughs* the mirror or something…

Levi: What's so funny, Jaeger?

original-jade: Here XD *hands Levi a mirror*

Levi: *pales* Why. The. FUCK. DO. I. HAVE. CAT. EARS?!

Vex: And a tail.

Levi: WHAT?! *spins around and grabs tail*

original-jade: KYAAA~ KAWAII~

Levi: *hisses*

Vex: OMG HE'S ADORABLE!

Armin: Bipolar much? (^-^;)

original-jade: Yep! Vex is literally a killer fangirl.

Jean: KILLER FANGIRL?!

Vex: I like torture. And fangirling.

Levi: *somewhat strangling Hanji* FIX THIS!

original-jade: HEY! Levi, you either deal with it or meet my llama army :3

Levi: *drops Hanji* Llama…army?

Vex: Don't ask. It's better if you just don't ask.

Levi: *growls* What torture is next?

original-jade: The DARE round.

Carl: DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Vex: Did you just…

original-jade: Yep! Guys, this is Carl! He's the general of my llama army!

Armin: I didn't know that llamas could talk…

original-jade: They normally can't, but he has a hat, so there. Llama with a hat. Oh, and Carl is also my sound effect maker!

Armin: Ok…

Vex: Who thinks they got dared?

Levi: I swear if ANYONE dared me to do something that I'll—

original-jade: Oh, right! I forgot! If you refuse to do the dare, then the person who set the dare gets to punish you.

Levi: Tch…

Vex: First dare—

Levi, I dare you to sing "Mr. Boombastic" right now.

Levi: WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT OF THAT?!

Vex: I did.

Levi: There is no way in Hell that I'm singing. At all. Even if you got me to sing I wouldn't sing that.

Vex: *smiles darkly* Punishment it is. I wonder…Can I sharpen my little Senka on your bones?

original-jade: No Vex. We can torture and draw blood, but we aren't allowed to maim, fatally wound, murder, physically and or mentally disable, or marry off the cast. It's in the waivers.

Jean: You were actually serious about marrying us to shoes O_0

original-jade: Yep. You can do all of that on your own time. All the waivers did was legally allow us to torture you if need be. Oh, and I believe page four mentioned sex consent.

Mikasa: WHAT?! NO. NONONONONONO. EREN IS NOT HAVING SEX WITH ANYONE.

Vex: Well, technically it could be any of you having sex with each other. Hell, we could end up with a threesome if someone dares it. Anyways, I have a neko to punish. *scythe appears out of nowhere into Vex's hand*

Everyone but Vex, Carl, and original-jade: O_O

Vex: This is Senka, my shadow scythe. I haven't gotten to sharpen her today…

Levi: *hisses* STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Vex: Aw, but didn't you want to get rid of your tail?

original-jade: THE REMOVAL OF APPENDAGES COUNTS AS MAIMING.

Vex: Damn it…can I still cut him?

original-jade: As long as it's not fatal.

Vex: YAY. *drags Levi out to the back porch*

Hanji: Do you think he'll be…?

original-jade: He'll be fiiiiiiiine. He won't refuse any more dares, but he'll be fine…I think…OH GOD SOMEONE STOP HER. GO TO COMMERCIAL OR SOMETHING.

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

"Llama food for your favorite llamas!"

"Scythe polish. When you just can't get the blood off."

"Books."

***COMMERCIAL BREAK OVER***

Levi: *protectively stroking tail* She's crazy…

Vex: Hmph. I though you said I could have fun…

original-jade: I didn't say you could burn the house down.

Vex: You didn't say I couldn't.

original-jade: NEXT FREAKING DARE.

Levi, I dare you not to clean anything for two weeks.

~Vex

Levi: *muttering incoherently*

Vex: Oh my God I broke him.

original-jade: Fix him! He still has a few more things to do!

Vex: Alright, Levi, how about this. You aren't allowed to clean anything on this property for two weeks.

Levi: *stops muttering*

original-jade: That's better. No cleaning until the 24rd~ Now, Vex, would you do the honors of reading the next dare?

Vex: I certainly would.

Eren, I dare you to—wait a second. *pulls out box* EREN, GO PUT THIS ON.

Eren: Wh-what?!

Vex: NOW XD

Eren: Um, o-ok…*takes box into bathroom*

original-jade: What was—

Vex: *holds up a finger* Three, two, one…

Eren: WHAT THE HELL?!

Vex: Put it on or you get the scythe‼!

Eren: *grumbles*

Mikasa: What was in the box?

Vex: *smirks*

Mikasa: Tell me.

Vex: You'll find out.

Eren: I hate you…*walks into room wearing really frilly maid outfit with fishnet stockings and a headpiece*

Levi: Mrrow?

Everyone else: *stares at Levi*

Eren: H-Heichou…

Levi: *realizes what he did* YOU HEARD NOTHING. *jumps behind couch*

original-jade: Huh. I just realized something.

Vex: That I'm not done reading the dare?

Eren: YOU AREN'T?!

original-jade: That, and the fact that since this entire place is a manifestation of my memories—aka my mind—shouldn't what I ship become reality?

Vex: Are you saying what I think you are?

original-jade: Basically. Now FINISH THE DARE.

Vex: Gladly.

Eren, I dare you to wear the outfit for five days while calling Levi master.

Eren: WHAT.

Vex: You also have to be his man slave.

Eren: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

Vex: Nope. Now kidding.

Eren: AWWWW.

Levi: *pops out from behind the couch* Did you way that the brat has to call me Master for a WEEK?!

Vex: Five days.

original-jade: Well, that's a school week…

Levi: Ooooh God…

Eren: WHO CAME UP WITH THIS?!

Vex: Me.

original-jade: Yay~ Eren has to wear it until the 15th~ Next dare~

Eren: OHOHOHO NO YOU DON'T. I wanna know how the HELL this thing was custom made if this is the first day of doing these dares!

original-jade: Easy. This house is my mind. I can do anything I want here. That includes making dresses that fir perfectly.

Eren: Um..

original-jade: Next dare already, geeze…*pulls out paper*

Levi, I—*stops reading and squeals* OK, LEVI, C'MERE.

Levi: O_0 That doesn't sound good…

Vex: Well, this isn't either of our dares. It's from our friend Galaxy. I have no idea what she'll do if you refuse…

Armin: You all have some very interesting names…

original-jade: These aren't our real names. They're nicknames! Oh, and Levi, I DO know what Galaxy will do if you refuse so…*trails off with fear in eyes*

Levi: What do I have to do…

original-jade: *snaps back to reality* Just get in the closet!

Levi: WHA—*gets shoved in the closet*

Vex: *takes paper from me* Oh wow…Levi, looks like you're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven—

original-jade: —with a very person. Whoever gets thrown in there is Galaxy's request~

Vex: And she wants it to be…YOU! *grabs Eren and throws him in the closet*

original-jade: Vex, follow me! *goes down hall*

Vex: *follows* Where are we going?

original-jade: I turned the spare room into a security room! I'm already recording them!

Vex: FANTASTIC~

original-jade: I KNOW I AM! *turns attention to screen*

*Levi is shirtless, Eren's dress is in the corner, and the two seem to be in a very, VERY heated make out session. It also appears that Eren is sitting Levi's lap*

Galaxy: *sneaking in window* How's it working?

original-jade: Wonderfully~

Vex: - Do you think you could…?

original-jade: Make the closet bigger? ^-^

Vex and Galaxy:…YES.

***cut to living room crew***

Mikasa: *muttering and cradling a pillow*

Hanji: *trying to calm down Mikasa*

Sasha and Connie: *in the kitchen looking for fancy tuna*

Armin: Well…This got awkward fast…

Jean: It's BEEN awkward…

Christa: Don't forget that it's only the first round. We have two more to go.

Ymir: Kyaaa, Christa, that's the first thing I've heard you say all day!

Christa: It was…too crazy earlier.

Ymir: Kinda sad that everyone else gets a lot of action, don't you think? *wiggles eyebrows*

Christa: *blushing furiously* Ymir!

***cut to security room crew***

Vex: The seven minutes is almost up…

original-jade: *trying to stop a nosebleed* Ok, ok, I'll page them over the intercom…

Galaxy: You have an intercom?

original-jade: We do now. *holds down a button* Eren and Levi, your seven minutes are up. Please report back to the living room ASAP. Thank you. *releases button*

Vex: We should probably get back too…

original-jade: Ugh, just two seconds. I have to lock the door or else the tapes will be in danger.

Vex: Hurry up.

Galaxy: Send me a copy of those tapes!

original-jade: Will do! Bye Galaxy!

Galaxy: *climbing back out of window* Bye. I'll be back.

***back in the living room***

Vex: *entering room* They aren't out yet?

Jean: *snorts* What does it look like?

original-jade: Oh yay I didn't miss their entrance!

Eren and Levi: *come back into room*

Jean: Heh, Eren actually came out the closet.

Eren: *dress magically repairs* Fuck you, Kirschtein.

original-jade: DON'T FIGHT UNTIL AFTER THE MAGICAL MUSIC ROUND.

Vex: To the backyard we go.

***backyard**

original-jade: Okey Dokey Loki~ Time for the Magical Music Round! Normally, I'd draw sticks for the category, but meme songs are easier PLUS something came to me in a dream. Soooo, Jean's first! All you have to do is run laps around the yard as long as I'm playing the song!

Jean: Bullshit. I'm not running.

original-jade: ;~; *sniffles* You don't…like my games?

Jean: *freezes* N-no, it's not that…

original-jade: Y-you don't like me do you?

Jean: No, I do, I do, it's just—

original-jade: *cries*

Vex: FUCK. *hides in bushes*

Jean: I like you, ok? I just don't see why I have to run for a music round…heh…

original-jade: *sniffs* So you aren't mad?

Jean: No!

Vex: YOU JUST DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE.

original-jade: *evil look* Good. Now then, I'll have to motivate you. The song's title is why you have to run. And of course, I'll have Carl running behind you. Word of warning, he's fast.

Carl: I suggest you run.

Jean: *runs for his life*

Carl: *runs after him*

original-jade: First song, start! *Retarded Running Horse song starts playing*

Jean: OH THAT'S REEEEEAAAAAL MATURE.

Eren∷ *ROFLing*

original-jade: Maybe when you finish, I'll let you live.

Jean: WHAT DID I DO?!

original-jade: You made me show a weak side of myself.

Jean: OH COME ON‼!

Eren: *dying of laughter*

Vex: HE'S DONE ENOUGH! JUST LET HIM LIVE!

original-jade: Hmmm…Alright you can stop, Horseface. *turns off music* Thank you Carl.

Carl: No problem. *goes back to llama army*

Jean: THANK GOD.

Eren: *starts breathing again* Aw…That was funny…

original-jade: In exchange for running, however, you must wear this. *holds out THE horse mask*

Eren: He doesn't need a mask…He already looks like a horse…

original-jade: Too bad.

Vex: *comes out of bushes* Well then.

original-jade: Next~ *pulls a stick out of this air*

Christa: How did you…?

Vex: Don't ask. I don't even know…

original-jade: HAHAHAHAAA!

Levi: Oh boy…

Vex: *grabs stick out of my hand* Wow, Levi, fate really like you today.

Levi: More like hates me…

original-jade: And the song…is…*pulls out another stick* PFFFFFFFFT XD

Vex: *reads stick* Holy shit…

original-jade: OI, NEKO!

Levi: *growls* What…

original-jade: *snaps fingers* I shall enjoy this XD

Levi: *now wearing a pink pop tart suit* DA FUCK?!

Vex: NYAN CAT. GO! *music starts*

Levi: *scowls but does the nyan dance anyway* I—

original-jade: Nope~ You can't say anything but "nya' while the music's playing.

Eren: *nose bleeds slightly* Bless your soul Jade.

Vex: Ok, I can't tell if that's actually you, Jade's influence, or the seven minutes in heaven talking…and bleeding…

Levi: NYA!

Vex, Eren, and original-jade: *nosebleeds* KAWAII~

Eren: *realizes what he's doing* GAH! *runs into house* I'M SORRY MASTER!

Vex: At least he's still doing the dare.

original-jade: EEEERREEEEEEEN!

Eren: *yelps from inside* What?

original-jade: FRONT AND CENTER!

Eren: *shuffles outside to hear the music end*

Levi: God…That was torture…*pop tart suit disappears*

original-jade: No complaints! Next victim is—*pulls out another random stick and eyes widen* Craaaaaaap…

Vex: *reads stick* Group…? Why is there a group stick?

original-jade: There are only two songs that require group participation…either way, it means everyone, including us…*picks song stick* FOR THE LOVE OF LLAMAS.

Vex: What is it?

original-jade: HORSEFACE. START DANCING.

Jean: *muffled by horse mask* WHY?!

original-jade: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH A MASK ON.

Jean: What does that have to do with anything?

Vex: Apparently *Harlem Shake starts playing* everything…

Jean: *starts dancing* I hate you.

original-jade: I get that a lot…

Speakers: AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

Everyone: *dancing like we're high XD*

Vex: *music stops* Please tell me that the other group song isn't next.

original-jade: Um…*grabs stick* Nope! It's a duo! Christa and Ymir!

Vex: Duo? Really?

original-jade: Yep! It's for only one song, so I don't even have to draw!

Christa: What song is it?

original-jade: *turns up speakers really loud* My old ringtone!

Vex: FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. FUUUUUUUUUUCK.*keeps screaming "fuck" as she runs into the house*

Ymir: What's her problem?

original-jade: She hates this song. *starts Caramelldansen* Now DANCE YOU TWO DANCE!

Christa: Ooh~ *happily stats doing the dance*

Ymir: VEX WAIT FOR ME!

Christa: *grabs Ymir* DANCE.

Ymir: o_0 Ok… *reluctantly dances*

Everyone else: *stunned by Christa's outburst*

Vex: *still screaming "fuck" like a madman*

original-jade: *singing along* Dansa med osss, Klappa era hnder, Gr som vi gr, Ta ngra steg t vnster, Lyssna och Ir, Missa inte chanson, Nu r vi hr med, Caramelldansen!

Levi: You speak Swedish?

original-jade: No. I learned the song. I did the same thing with a few Japanese songs but I don't speak Japanese either.

Armin: Now THAT'S dedication.

original-jade: I know ^-^ *song ends* Awww…I was having fun…

Christa: I like that song!

Ymir: I DON'T!

Vex: *stops screaming and reappears like a normal person* Huuuuuurrrry uuuup.

original-jade: Are you ok?

Vex: No…it's in my head…

original-jade: Ooook? Moving on! *'nother stick XD* Annnnnd…another duo? Wait…oh damn…

Ymir: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Vex: I COULD'VE BEEN SPARED THAT HORROR?!

original-jade: Oh well. *stickity stick stick* Ooh! Everyone, to the dining room!

Sasha: FOOD‼!

original-jade: No, Sasha, it's just where the piano is.

Sasha: Awww…

Eren: Piano? Why do we need—*realization* THE OTHER DUO SONG IS KEYBOARD CAT ISN'T IT?!

original-jade: Yeppers~

Vex: Who are the wonderful victims?

original-jade:…

Vex: What does it say?

original-jade: Me and Armin…

Vex: WHY ARE YOU IN THERE?

original-jade: I DUNNO DX

Vex: Start the music already…

Armin: What exactly are we doing?

original-jade: Get on your knees in front of the piano.

Armin: *complies to my will*

original-jade: *starts music and grabs Armin's hands, moving them up and down the keys*

Vex: Why am I amused by this XD

Armin: This is awkward…

Mikasa: *holds up video camera, sees Eren shaking his head, and puts it down*

original-jade: This would've been even funnier if Levi was doing this XD

Levi: *hisses* Stop with the cat jokes‼!

Hanji: Ah, c'mon Levi! It's hilarious XD

Levi: *growls*

Vex: Lighten up, will ya? It'll wear off soon! *music stops* Ah, it's over…

original-jade: *lets go of Armin's arms* That was the last song, so back to living room! *sprints off*

Vex: Wait for me, Jade…

***living room***

Jean: Can I take off this fucking mask now?!

original-jade: Hmm…I guess. Just because I'm feeling nice.

Vex: Aw…the mask was funny…

Jean: SHUT IT!

Vex: *glares*

Jean: *hides in terror*

original-jade: Yay! Bonus Choice! Vex said a lot but what she didn't say is that whatever we make guys you do, we have to do it too. If we have guests in the show, then even they do it!, we have to do it too. If we have guests in the show, then even they do it! Vex, you're up!

Vex: Christmas sweaters. We shall wear Christmas sweaters.

original-jade: I hate you…Do you have any idea how long it'll take to make 500 llama sized sweaters?

Armin: Why would you need 500 llama sized sweaters?

original-jade: You'll find out later! Now let me concentrate! *makes everyone suddenly wear Christmas sweaters*

Eren: WHY IS MY SWEATER OVER THE DRESS?!

Vex: Just because you have to wear a sweater doesn't mean you get to stop wearing the dress.

Jean: *mutters about horse themed sweater*

Levi: *looking pissed*

original-jade: *playing with singing fox sweater*

Hanji: Jade…Does that count as a Christmas sweater? (^-^;)

original-jade: The fox has earmuffs and a scarf, so yes, yes it does.

original-jade's sweater: Ring ning ning ning ning ning ning ning~

original-jade: So fun!

Vex: Stop it. For the love of God, stop it!

Levi: I have to agree with Vex on this one. That fucking fox is annoying.

original-jade: *suddenly right in front of Levi glaring him down* DON'T insult Ylvis.

Vex: Jade, your turn. I think we've tortured our resident neko enough for today.

original-jade: *backs up* Ok…I'll be right back~ *runs to backyard*

Vex: Oh dear…

original-jade: *yelling* C'MON OUT TO THE BACKYARD!

Everyone: *shuffles outside to see 500 llamas in Christmas sweaters*

original-jade: *climbs on Carl's back* I've already assigned llamas. They have sweaters that match yours. Vex, you'll be riding Paul. *watches everyone find their llamas*

Eren: You gave the llama a dress to wear under its sweater?

original-jade: It helped you find you llama, didn't it?

Eren: *shuts up*

original-jade: Now, STAMPEDE!

—FIN—

***Bonus-Christmas Sweater Designs***

original-jade: singing fox with scarf and earmuffs

Vex: a scythe

Eren: a Christmas tree with 3DMG ornaments

Mikasa: a picture of her and Eren as kids

Armin: a book

Jean: a cartoon horse wearing a Santa hat wrapped in Christmas lights

Sasha: a potato wearing a Santa hat

Connie: just you average Christmas sweater

Levi: light-up Christmas colored feather duster

Hanji: a beaker half filled with a green liquid

Till next time~


End file.
